Saving Who We Are
by SilverOwl17080
Summary: When Hermione wakes up in a dark room somewhere in Malfoy Manor terrified and alone, she learns that one man will save her life…even if it means blowing his cover. Rated for rape and other possible M-rated events.


_A/N Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic. It's called Saving Your Life. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Summary: When Hermione wakes up in a dark room somewhere in Malfoy Manor terrified and alone, she learns that one man will save her life…even if it means blowing his cover. Rated for rape and other possible M-rated events. _

_Chapter One: Saving Your Life_

Hermione felt as if she'd been hit by a truck. She tried for the longest time to open her eyes but it felt as if they were nailed shut. The stone floor beneath her felt like ice, and her eyes immediately shot open. She looked around and sat up. The room she was in was pitch-black and freezing. The only light she could find was from under the door, but the dim light wasn't enough for her to figure out where she was. She immediately reached in her jeans pocket to find her wand. It wasn't there.

Hermione immediately began to panic. Her heart rate began to quicken, and her chest started to feel like something very heavy was laying on her. She took quick, ragged breathes and her body started to shake. Her hands that were in her lap at the time, started to twist and tangle within each other and she felt like a fish out of water. When she was a child she would have such bad panic attacks that the school nurse would send her home from primary school. Then her parents would scream at her for being so ignorant, for not trying hard enough. She tried to push that thought from her mind. She concentrated on her breathing as her vision started to adjust to the inky, black room. She gasped as she realized where she was.

Malfoy Manor.

At this point all attempts of breathing normal were shot straight to hell. She grabbed her hair and internally screamed at herself to '_THINK._' There was a sickening feeling that started in her lower stomach as her heart rate picked up. She was sure it'd beat right out of her chest. The feeling started to twist inside her, making her stomach churn. She started to sweat and all logical thinking was out the window, until of course…the door at the top of the stairs opened.

Severus Snape had been grading papers when his dark mark started to burn. He quickly went into his quarters and dressed into his Death Eater cloak and mask and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Upon arrival he sat down at the long table and awaited his master's speech.

"Severussss, what news do you bring us?" The dark lord hissed.

"Not much my lord…Potter is still missing with the other two. Dumbledore won't tell me much about their location I'm afraid," he lied convincingly.

"The mudblood is with us today Severussss….I was sure Dumbledore would tell you she was taken?"

"This is news to me my lord."

"Wormtail!" The pale man bellowed.

"Yes, my lord?" The rat-faced man cowered below his master.

"Check on the mudblood, we don't want her dying down there before we can get any information."

"Yes, my lord."

Hermione watched in utter terror as the door crept open. She wasn't breathing. She shielded her eyes from the bright light and watched as the rat-faced man from her third year came down the stairs.

"Mudblood," Wormtail snickered.

"Get away from me," Hermione screamed.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to a standing position. His hand glided by her breast and she tried to push him away.

"Dirty mudblood," He whispered in her ear and grinded into her.

"Wormtail!" Hermione heard a woman shout.

The woman pushed him aside and said, "Get out of here Wormtail…we need to have a little chat…Girl to Girl!" The woman cackled in her ear and when Hermione opened her eyes she was staring into another pair of eyes. Yet this pair was owned by no other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus knew immediately what a mistake letting Bellatrix see Hermione was. Apparently the two dunderheaded boys had broken into Bellatrix's vault and stolen something…although he couldn't conclude what it was. He however knew that no one at that table was happy.

"My lord," Severus began, "Where are the two dunderheaded boys?"

"They escaped," Voldemort laughed, "they didn't even turn around or try to fight for their little mudblood. Who knew they were really just using her? They have their mindsss in the right place…using mudbloodsss."

Hermione screamed. She screamed until her voice was raw. She would not give up any information. Bellatrix carved words into her body…nasty words. Hermione closed her eyes. She felt so sick, she finally closed it all out. She closed out the pain coming from her thighs…her arms…her stomach. Her body was written on. Abused.

"Bellatrix…don't you think it's time to give the mudblood a break? Besides…the Dark Lord has a new type of torture for the girl to endure," Lucius Malfoy ran his hand over his belt.

Bellatrix cackled at this. "We will have more playtime soon mudblood," then Bellatrix spit in her face and took her leave.

Lucius bent down to the terrified girl and undid her jeans. It was almost as if she didn't want to fight. When he grabbed her underwear she screamed and kicked. Like her mind had just went into overdrive. She wasn't going to let him humiliate her. Take her purity. Take the one thing she thought no one could take. She didn't want it to be this man… this dirty, putrid, waste of a man. If you could call him a man that is. He grabbed her wrists and held them together above her head and ripped her underwear off of her. He didn't prepare her for what was about to happen. He didn't speak calm words to her like Hermione had dreamed the first man to be inside of her would. He just plunged in deep and ripped away her purity. Hermione screamed. She was in so much pain…the bruises…the cuts…her stolen innocence. Tears streamed down her face. She never wanted this. She didn't sign on for this…anything but this. When she became Harry Potter's- boy who lived- friend she knew she would have to face Voldemort and any other obstacles. Not this though. She tried to think of anything else…anyone else. However she just sobbed and tried to beat the pain. When Lucius pulled out of her and left she curled on her side and tried to do something. She was covered in blood. That's when she heard the door open again.

Severus would never forget those screams. The ones that pierced his ears, the ones filled with pain, sorrow…every emotion you could ever think of. He could never ever forget.

"Severusss, my faithful servant, come with me," Voldemort hissed at him as he flashed him an evil smile. Before they left the table he told five more men…including Wormtail to go down and "visit" the mudblood. Severus winced at the word.

"My Lord?" Severus questioned as they stopped in an empty hall in Malfoy Manor.

"Severus…take the mudblood, I don't have room for such trash here. Dumbledore supposedly needs her, but won't if she's broken," Voldemort laughed a sick laugh.

"My lord…what am I to do with the girl?" Severus asked, confused at what his master is asking him to do.

"I'm not sure yet Severusss…I'm still thinking up a plan. Your job now is to deal with the girl until I can find a better use for her. She's more valuable alive as you can tell…or I assssure you she'd already be dead."

"Thank you my lord. I will deal with the mudblood accordingly," Severus bowed.

When the last man came up from the cell where Hermione was residing, Severus went down and lit his wand. The dark lord wouldn't be foolish enough to give Hermione her wand back so he would just have to deal with a witch with no wand. That of course meant she could not protect herself and would need someone else to protect her. Something else added to Severus's plate.

When he got down to her cell he was shocked at what he'd found, but he schooled his features. The once bright, beautiful Gryffindor was now a pale faced, bloody mess. Severus pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her. He then picked her off of the floor. Severus decided to apparate to Spinner's End and send a patronus to Dumbledore later. Before he apparated he found a bag in the corner. It hadn't been gone through. He assumed it was Hermione's bag. He gently walked over to her with it.

"Granger…is this your bag?" He asked annoyed. He wasn't going to seem soft and gentle in case someone was listening. When he repeated himself more harshly the girl nodded and he picked her up again with surprising strength and apparated.

Once they got out of the Malfoy home and he carried her toward his home she seemed to click back to coherent thoughts.

"Professor…" She looked around for a few moments and seemed to realize he was carrying her, "professor…what are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Miss Granger, I'm saving your life."

_Thank you for reading the first chapter. There will be more soon. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Reviews are my inspiration! _

_SilverOwl_


End file.
